


Survivor

by Naaklasolus



Series: Mando Pups [35]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Torture, Minerva lives even if it isn't exactly nice, Minerva's in for the best surprise ever, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: She's a survivor, always has been and always will be.





	Survivor

**44 BBY, Dxun**

Minerva winced as she watched the two Death Watch members throw Tor Ordo onto the ground before the small group, the blonde smiled at them all cruelly as they are stared at their leader, who let out a pained groan yet made no attempts to move while she leaned against Alasdair for support.

“This is what happens when you defy Tor Vizsla’s requests and betray him.” The blond stated as she kicked Ordo roughly.

“Betray him?” Alasdair asked as he glared at the bitch with harsh green eyes. “Yer one ta talk, Lok.”.

“You know what, why don’t you go kriff your precious master and leave my friend alone?” Minerva snipped as Kaleo moved to retrieve Tor from the bitch while Minerva slipped between the men with Alasdair by her side and the two psychos.

“Already have, numerous times.” The bitch said with a wave of her hand before she looked at Minerva curiously and grabbed Minerva roughly by her chin. “Oh, you’re one of Conrad’s kinsmen, aren’t you, dear? You certainly have that fire in your eyes.”.

Minerva just glared at the older woman as she tapped Minerva’s cheek.

“Jordan, go find your father. I think this one will make him crack.”.

“Leave…..her…..alone…..” Tor rasped out as Alasdair grabbed Minerva’s shoulder and pull her back and behind him to protect her, although the manic grin they received in return wasn’t very reassuring.

* * *

 

**40 BBY**

Minerva wiped at her mouth as Vatari laughed and reached down to pull her up by her hair roughly. “I really do have no idea why we even bother to keep you around, dear. Far too much fire in your blood.” Vatari said as Minerva glared up at her. “Why can’t you be more like my baby, hmm? At least he knew how to follow simple instructions.”.

“If you raised him, everything makes sense now as to why he’s terrified at being yelled at sometimes or why he’s stab happy when you surprise him.” Minerva snipped back as she struggled against the Vatari’s hand, it really did explain Jax’s behavior.

“Oh, believe me, he had his own fire. Defiance had to be punished.” Vatari smiled cruelly at her. “As for you, you’re not one of my children, thus you won’t be shown the same level of tolerance.”.

Minerva choose to keep her mouth shut and not insult the psychopath.

* * *

 

**34 BBY**

Minerva scowled as the damn Twi’lek grabbed her chin roughly, inspecting her face before he began to inspect the rest of her body. _“It seems Halcyon knows how to sire beautiful daughters, hmm?”_ The bastard asked as he smacked her on the rear, which caused her to snarl and turn on him with a fist raised. _“And feisty ones at that.”._

“Quite, her previous owners did what they could to tame her fiery temper and rather distasteful resistance.” The governor responded in Basic as he looked at Fortuna who smiled.

 _“Mandalorians are naturally very difficult to control, very few can truly…..tame their savagery.”_ Fortuna respond as he leered at her. _“She would be a fine addition, how much do you wish for her?”._

“How much are you willing to pay? The Zygerrians, Exchange and Black Sun have already offered rather fetching prices.” The old man pointed out with a greedy smile. “And I, as expected, need to split profit with the ones who provided this young beauty to me.”.

_“I will triple both their offers.”._

“Deal.” The old man said with a charming smile while Minerva glared at him darkly. “Now, now, don’t look at me like that, girl. Surely this is better than your previous situation, isn’t it?”.

“You better sleep with one eye open from here on out.” Minerva snapped back as Fortuna turned his attention away from her. This bastard had no real idea over who he was messing with. “Because I know Jango, and I know Jax. You better hope Jango gets you first, because Jax loves to play with his targets first.”.

The governor simply ignored her as he continued to speak to Fortuna while Minerva tried to ignore the sense of growing dread.

* * *

 

**33 BBY**

Minerva quietly listened to the other slave girls as they spoke to each other and let her head fall back against the wall.

She was kriffing lucky that Jabba decided she’d be a better fit for a dancer then some of the more…..unsavory jobs. She let out a laugh at being told she was far too feisty to even be considered for something like that, Mandalorian had nothing to do it with it either. If she could count the number of times she had argued with her husband over that subject, she was Corellian, born and raised. She knew how to survive and it wasn’t by being helpless, hell no.

Minerva looked over towards the guards and glared at them, she had to survive. She had to get back to Fenn, she couldn’t let him grow up an orphan, she had to find her little kitten of a nephew too. Gods knew the Jedi couldn’t be trusted with traumatized Mandalorian children.

“Minnie?” Minerva was snapped out of her thoughts as one of the Twi’lek girls, a Lethan one at that, spoke to her.

Minerva hummed in response.

“Try not to do…..that.”.

“Do what?” Minerva snipped back as she raised an eyebrow at the other woman. It was always hard to tell how old slave was, so this one could be in her fifties for all Minerva knew.

“Defy the Master, or glare at the guards.” The Twi’lek sighed as she walked over and sat down next to her. “It won’t end well for you.”.

Minerva rolled her eyes. “If they leer at me one more time……”.

“Ignore them. You’re one of the Master’s prized slaves, they know better than to touch you.” The Twi’lek nudged her. “My name’s Aneta, by the way. I’m one of the dancers.”.

“So, we both lucked out then, huh?”.

“At least we’re both prized slaves and not the Master’s personal slave or the harlots.” Aneta pointed out with a rueful smile. “It also gives a bit of protection from the creeps too.”.

Minerva snorted at that. “Yeah, true.” The blond said ruefully as she looked back towards the guards. It had been eleven years since she last saw her family, how much longer was it going to be?

* * *

 

Minerva froze in the middle of her routine and quickly stood, ignoring the boos from her audience as she scanned the crowd for the familiar presences she felt. “Who…?” Minerva muttered as she closed her eyes, trying to focus on who she was sensing. It wasn’t Keone, or Alasdair, they were both sent to Kessel.

“Get back to…..” One of the handlers began to say which caused her eyes to snap open and look towards a tall Mandalorian that was trying to shoulder his way through the crowd.

“Dagorlad?” Minerva asked warily as she stared at him, which caused the red-and-black armored Mandalorian to look at her as she felt that presence brush against hers. “Dagorlad!”.

Without warning, she leapt forward to all but tackle her nephew in a hug and ignored everything around her, somebody had finally came for her! And it was none other than her little kitten of a nephew! Okay, maybe not sure little because he was taller than her loveable idiot of a husband ever was, and he wasn’t as much of a kitten now since it had been over twenty years now…...but he came! Somebody finally came! Aft

‘Where’s Fenn? Is he here too? Jax? Mij? Where……?” Minerva began asking as she looked up at him hopefully.

Dagorlad hugged in return. “Fenn’s here too. It’s about time you come home, Minnie.” Dagorlad said, but she caught the teasing tone. “And probably get you some clothes too, Gramma and Fenn are probably going to be mortified.”

Minerva groaned as she became acutely aware of what she was wearing. “Shut up…..if anybody’s mortied, it’s me.” Minerva muttered. “We are burning this outfit.”.

That earned a chuckle from her nephew.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this ^^


End file.
